Hell of Darkness
by EvilRegal97
Summary: Regina has a daughter, Isabella who has survived the curse and every mistake her mother has made. She loves her mother dearly. Can she help fix those mistakes. Can Regina's three children help make her who she was once again. #RegalThief Please leave comments this is my first one, hopefully with you guys help I can make more. Please Read!
1. So it begins

The horses hooves pounded on the ground. The king nervously waited as he sat in the carriage nervous for his wife. Young Snow looked up to her father and said, "Daddy, why are you sweating so much? It is just a baby." King Leopold looked us a spoke, "Snow, I am nervous because sometimes things can happen to babies." They sat in silence the rest of the way to the castle.

Regina screamed. It suddenly had hit her that soon she would be a mother. A mother to a baby girl or boy. She and Daniel had always planned to have a little boy and girl together. They would run away from her wicked mother Cora. Her mother always believed in not moving down a class but to become better than previous generations. But, those dreams crashed when her mother killed the love of her life and made her marry the king. So now she had lied to the king and made him believe that this would be his child. But Regina had a plan, it saddened her to know the her future child would be magical but this was all for the baby. Regina had been training with Rumpelstiltskin for months. She also was planning to have the genie eventually kill Leopold. But not quite yet, she wanted him to see the child and see what doesn't belong to him. "One more push, your highness," the maid said. Regina pushed one more time, she finally let out a gasp of air. The maids face changed into a smile. She said, "It is a baby girl." Regina smiled and tears fled down her cheek. The maid handed her to Regina. She was finally hers all hers. The maid left to go fetch Regina's father. Suddenly the king burst in and ran over to his wife and gave her a kiss on the head. "My dear, she is quite beautiful." She replied, "Yes, indeed she is." They both sat in silence. "Any names picked out, my love?" Regina took a moment to think about it and she finally said, "Isabella," Daniel had loved that name. Leopold immediately replied, "It is perfect." Her father walked in and Leopold left. "How do you feel my dear," Henry said. Regina replied, "I feel okay, I wish Daniel was her. Daddy, I feel terrible that I did this, my baby will now never know her true father. It is all because of Snow." "I know Regina, as you father I want to give you the world….. May I hold her?" Regina smiled at the comfort of her father and nodded handing Isabella to her father. Henry smiled looking down at his lovely granddaughter. A tear fell from his cheek. Regina smiled at her father. "Regina, she looks just like you when you were born. Have any names in mind?" Regina said, "Her name is Isabella, Isabella Mills.


	2. Time stoped

7 Years Old-

"Mommy?" Isabella said as she looked up at her mother. Regina looked down as her daughter. Isabella had bright blue eyes, dark brown curly hair, and soft spoken face. "Yea, Bell?" She looked up in hopes that she would find the answers she longed for, "Why don't I have a daddy?" Regina's emotions were just all about to explode out of her mouth. She choked will stuttering out the words, "Your.. Daddy was killed.. A long time ago. Honey, I don't know how to explain... This to you but.. Snow killed your daddy." There was an awkward pause. Regina thought it was time for her daughter to know how evil snow was. She wanted the best for her daughter but for her to hate Snow. "Oh, mommy I am sorry." Regina began to tear up. "I have work to attend to go along and play with grandpa." Bella ran in the other room and Regina quickly went to her room and shut the door behind her. I suddenly hit her once again that her Bella would never know her father. Tear began to flee from the queens eyes. As her emotions because to come out. A dark voice came from the dark corner. "No need to cry dearie. I may have a way for you and your daughter to be happy." Regina looked up and stared at none-other than her own teacher. Rumpelstiltskin. "How can you do that? Can you bring Daniel back, or can you make me magically a new person who doesn't have the reputation of the 'Evil queen'?"

His voice was raspy and soft, " Actually I can give you your happiness with you daughter. It will take time but I have a new curse planned. It will give everyone new memories and they will forget who they were. In the perfect world they will know nobody as they do in this world. You will rule and you will have you daughter. But you must cast the curse." Regina did not have anytime to think about it she immediately said, "Then let's do it."

4 year later.

"Rumpelstiltskin how much more time do you need? Snow White and that dumb prince charming are about to give birth soon. What else do I need?" Rumpelstiltskin smirked and said, "For one more ingredient will be required. The heart of the thing you love most." Regina frowned, "My father?" "Yeah, rip his heart out and crush it and bring the ashes to me." Regina walked away and traveled to the library where her father and daughter were. Tears were beginning to escape from her eyes. She knew what she had to do but she would get him back soon after Snow white and her baby were dead. She listened while around the corner, just then when her daughter said, "Check mate." Henry sighed and spoke up, " You are too good to play against me these days." Regina smirked knowing that her father always used to play with her when she was not being torchered by her mother. Regina hoped that her daughter would not think of her that way. She turned around the corner. Her eyes blood shot. "Hello my dear, something wrong?"said henry. Bella ran up to her mother and gave her a big hug, " Mommy." She looked down at her daughter and pulled her hair out of her face. "Daddy, I need to talk to you in private," Regina said. Henry told Isabella to run along and that he would catch up with her later. Regina spoke up, " Daddy I don't know what to do. The last thing to complete the curse is the heart of the thing I love most." Henry sighed,"That is me isn't it." Regina just nodded. "Regina, honey there is another way that you can be happy you just have to find it." Regina pulled in for a close hug. Then after a minute. She pulled back and said, "Daddy, I want to be happy but it is not here." She ripped his heart out and crushed it. Henry struggled as he gasped for his last breath. "Daddy I am sorry. I love you."

A month later

Regina walked in as Snow held Charmings head up. Regina smiled holding her daughter close to her chest. "Where are we going?" Snow asked. "Someplace terrible." Regina replied. She looked down at her daughter who had a tight grip around her waist. She went down to her level and whispered, "I love you, Bella." She smiled as she whipped the tears from her daughters eyes. "We will be okay I promise.'' The storm began to rage as purple smoke covered everything. Regina woke up in a comfortable bed with the huntsmen...

Sorry I will try to post every couple days if I can please comment on how well I have done or something a u want to see.


	3. Storybrooke

Regina got out of the bed careful so she would not wake graham up. She walked to the walk in closet and picked out a white blazer with black strips and some black slacks. She walked outside noticing the pictures of her and her daughter and a little boy about 10 who had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Then she walked past the door that said, Henry, on it. And the door next to his said, Mackenzie. She was guessing that was her daughters new name in this world. She walked in and saw her little girl fast asleep. And Regina walked up and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She wrote a quick note that said, 'Going out for a little while. I will be back to fix breakfast for you. I love you baby girl. Watch Henry. Love you, Mommy.' Regina walked out of the room quietly shutting the door. She walked outside the house and walked around the little town. First she saw a restaurant named 'Granny's', a 's pawn shop, and a clocktower with an library. Snow white was not paying attention as usual and ran into Regina. "Oh my gosh, madam mayor I am so sorry." Regina looked at her and said, "Well... You should be." Regina moved past her and left her leaning over picking up books. Archie immediately saw Regina and stopped to make conversation with her. "Wonderful day isn't it madam mayor?" Yes is is she replied. He look at her and said, "How are things going at home with Henry? He has not been going to therapy lately. So I just assumed he has accepted the fact that you are his mother even though he is adopted. And has forgotten about the fairy tales." Regina looked at him and decided to play it off, " Of course, I should have called you first he in fact is doing much better." Archie smiled, "That is great, How is Mackenzie doing? You know since she has been sick and all." Regina nodded," She still doesn't feel great but it is better than when it started. When I must get going." Archie nodded and began to walk off with his dog. She walked back home and went up to her daughters room. Mackenzie was waking up. Regina said, "Good morning Baby." Mackenzie smiled but then it turned into a frown as she started to cry, " Mommy I don't feel good. My tummy hurts." Regina felt bad. But Bella or Mackenzie doesn't remember that she has magic so she was practically defenseless. "I am sorry Mack." She walked over to her and got in the bed and snuggled with her daughter. Mack suddenly rested her head against her mother's chest and weeped.

1 month later-

A little yellow bug pulled up in front of the mayors house that night. "Please don't make me go back." The woman frowned, "Hey look kid, she can't be that bad she loves you. All she wants is what is best for you. As I wanted several years ago." The woman and Henry walked up the sidewalk. Regina can running out of the house. "Henry, where have you been?" Henry pulled away from her hug and said, "I found my real mom." Henry ran up the stairs. "Your Henry's birth mother? How would you like to come taste the best apple cider you have ever tasted." The woman (Emma) replied, I guess. Got anything stronger?" Regina just smiled. They both walked into the house. And Regina led Emma into the kitchen. "Sorry, about the timing Henry traveled all the way to Boston and then he would not tell me his address, trust me I will be leaving tonight. And no I will not be a problem." Emma said. Regina looked up, " Well I was told that the mother did not want any contact." "Well Madam Mayor you were told right. All I wanted was for him to have his best chance which was not with me, but you seem like you're an amazing mother to Henry." "Oh Ms. Swan, I also have a birth daughter named Mackenzie." Emma stood up and said, "I guess I should get back. Thanks for the cider."

Emma began to drive and accidentally ran into a wolf.

The next morning.

Emma wakes up in a cell.

"Hello Ms. Swan," said Graham

Regina ran into the room and said, "Graham, Henry is gone again." She pause. "What is she doing here." Graham said, "Ms. Swan claims she was about to hit a wolf." Emma spoke up, "I tell you what if you let me out I will help you find the kid and then I will be on my way." Graham looked over at Regina who just nodded. He unlocked the door and Emma spoke up, "Does he have any close friends?" Regina said, "He doesn't have any friends ms. Swan." Emma said, "Can I look at his phone or computer?" She walked over to his laptop. "Smart kid. He deleted his history." Regina was confused. "Mommy." A sudden little voice came from the door. A little girl about 10 ran to Regina who let out a chuckle and had a smile on her face. She picked the little girl up. Emma assumed that the little girl belong to Regina and she had adopted her too.

Emma left Regina's house and looked at a local playground to find Henry. Henry was sitting on a place at that looks like a castle. Emerald went to go sit by Henry and she sat there in silence. She looked at the Henry and spoke " Kid I know that you wanted me in your life but that's not how this works. Regina loves you and you need to be with her because you mean so much to her. The only reason that I gave you up was to give you your best chance."

Henry smiled and said, " why does it matter you gave me up I know that, I know you wanted to give me my best chance. But I am asking you Emma... Mom stay for one week and I will prove to you that I'm not crazy."

Emma nodded and replied, "Fine kid I will stay for one week on one condition. When I leave you will not run away." Henry nodded in agreement. But deep down he knew Emma loved him would stay and break the curse.


	4. Right or Left

"Where is my son?" Regina said walking into the hospital. Emma grabbed her the the collar and said, "What the hell did you put in that apple pie?" Regina said, "Why did you give it to him? It was meant for you." Emma had a scowl approaching her face. "Why would you do that to me?" Regina had tears flowing down her cheeks. "Look, all I wanted was for you to get the hell out of me and my families. You have not just gotten so close to my son but also to my daughter." Emma shook her head. "Well, how am I suppose to save our son?" Regina put her hand over her mouth, that was then when Emma knew the answer.

She walked over to Henry, and spoke up, "I love you." She placed a kiss on his forehead. It was silent, then there was a gasp of air, that came from henry, "I love you too mom." Everyone gasp and looked at Regina who said, "Henry no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you." One of the nurses (blue fairy) said, "If I were you madam mayor, I would run and find a place to hide." Regina poofed out of the room, and Emma's jaw dropped and she got big bug eyes.

One the streets Mary Margaret, felt a sudden blast of air and it suddenly hit her, her name was Snow white. She turned around and whispered, "Charming." The man once known as David Noland turned as well to face the most beautiful creature he has and will ever love, Snow White. "Snow." he spoke quietly and he said it again louder, and ran over to her and hugged her letting out a relieving sigh.

Emma and Henry walked out of the hospital spotting Mary Margaret and David or whoever they were. Emma walked over toward them. Snow turned around and said, "You found us." She reached her arms around Emma and David held her close. Emma had the most uncomfortable look on her face. Henry looked at David (Charming) and said, "Grandpa?" Snow laughed as he said, "Yeah I guess so kid." Red, Granny, and some others walked up as Snow and David embraced them all with a hug.

Meanwhile at Regina's, she ran up to her daughters room. She walked in and her daughter laid on her bed and when she saw Regina she ran and jumped into her mothers arms. Then there was a sudden pounding at her door, with angry townspeople. She looked down into her daughters light blue eyes and said, "I love you. I have to go take care of this, Bell, but I promise that I will be right back up here, so go hide in my closet and you must promise me that no matter what you hear that you will stay in the closet." She smiled at her daughter and kissed her on the forehead. Isabella ran into her mother's room heading to the closet. She loved her mother so much.

Regina opened the door. The first one to speak was Jefferson, "Lets find the most painful way to kill the evil queen." Regina smirked, "Well if you insist on seeing the Evil queen then you shall have her." She threw her hands out and the fascinating crowd, they all flinched. Grumpy spoke up, "She is powerless." The whole crowd went crazy. "Kill her, get her, Finally this will all end." Emma and David pushed past the crowd. "Hey…. Hey…. I know that all of you want to harm the queen but we will take care of it, If any harm comes to her then there will be consequences, go home anyone caught on this property will not have a pleasant time in the cell." She grabbed Regina by the arm and silently whispered into her ear, "You're welcome. Just play it cool for now." Regina glanced at her in shock, why was she helping her. For gods sake she tried to kill her. Regina said, "My daughter is upstairs." Emma nodded at David. They both waited in the car for David to come back. It was silent. He came back with Isabella. She hopped in the car and sat next to her mother and rested her head on her shoulder. "Mommy, Where are we going?" Regina put her daughters face in the palms of her hands. "Somewhere safe." Isabella had a confused look on her face. Then it hit her, they were going to hide from Snow, because her mother had said that she was dangerous.

When they got their Emma grabbed Regina and cuffed her. Bella was very lost. David grabbed her little hand as they followed Emma and Regina into the police station. Snow and her brother, Henry were both sitting in chairs. She wanted to go hug her sister and never let go, but her mother was in the room. She knew better than her mother thought, she knew her sister would never kill her father. Snow locked up from the ground as her eyes trailed from one end of the room to where her daughter, husband, Regina, and her little sister, Isabella walked in. She ran up to her husband and picked Bella up. She smiled and hugged her so tight, she almost could have hurt Isabella. Regina frowned with a disgusted look on her face. "Put my daughter down." Snow did as she was told and she looked at Regina with a lost face. Her daughter looked down at the ground in fear that her mother was mad at her for embracing the hug that awaited for her stepsister or half-sister is what she thought. Snow replied to Regina's comment, "Regina all I have ever done is loved you, but always out of curiosity, what have I ever done to harm you or Bella?" Regina said, "Her name is Isabella to you." There were a couple awkward seconds between them all. "Snow you really don't know do you?" Snow quietly said, "No" then shook her head. "You remember Daniel right." Snow nodded. "Well Bella, is his child not your fathers." Snow looked at her, "Then why make my father believe that this was his child, more importantly tell me that this is my sister." Regina sighed, "I know you told my mother, she found Daniel and I in the stables right as we were about to run away, and have a family of our own. But she did not believe in going down a class but to keep progressing. So she killed him, not then till I found out that I would have to marry your father was it until I found out that I was pregnant with a little baby girl." Snow had tears fleeing from her eyes, "Regina I am so sorry. I really mean it." Isabella then had tears in her eyes, she did not believe that her mother about Snow killing her father but now she knows the truth, that her… whatever she was to her killed her father, that she would never know. She ran out the door hearing people calling her name.  
>Later that night, she had some how ended up at Gold's pawn shop. When she was back in the Enchanted Forest, she would always visit Rumpelstiltskin to give him food and talk to him, even though her mother did not want her to leave the castle without guards. She walked in with bloodshot eyes, her hair was soaked and she was freezing. Rumple saw her and immediately grabbed a blanket and threw it around her shoulders. Rumple said, "What is wrong dearie?" She slowly spoke, "I ran away because I found out that Snow killed my father and I had no idea what to do. I just found myself here." He said, "Well is there anyway that I could help you?" She smiled, "There might be a magical way that you can help me." He said, "I am listening." She motioned him closer and began to whisper into his ear.<p> 


	5. Welcome to this world

Henry wanted to talk to his mom, maybe he could change her. Regina sat silently, as they all just stood there not out looking for her daughter like the should be. Her daughter was probably worried and cold. Regina wanted to smack Emma and those two idiots so hard to give them a little bit of common sense. Henry spoke up, "Why aren't we out there looking for Mack or Bella or whoever she is?" Emma sighed and looked at Henry, "She will come back when she is ready." Regina couldn't hold it in any longer, "Really Emma, do you really believe that. She is an 11 year old little girl, she is probably scared and cold and lost. So why are we fucking just standing here while she could be injured. So since you will not let me leave, then get your ass up and do something about it!" Henry looked at his mom in shock. He couldn't believe that his mom just cussed. He started to chuckle. Emma looked at him, "Henry!" He just kept laughing harder and harder. "Henry." Regina mocked after Emma. When Regina said his name he stopped laughing"Sorry mom, I just have never heard you say that before." Snow nodded, "I agree with Regina, we need to go find her."

Gold just nodded after hearing Bella's request. "I think that we could arrange that. Follow me." They both walked into the back and he grabbed a little box that had a wand in it. "Alright I am going to distract your mother and Emma. You will go to your mothers vault and reach over the body, then you will read this. But don't mess up because you can only say the spell once, it will not let you say it twice." Isabella understood knowing how important this was to her. "Text me when you're done and it works, okay Bella?"

Rumpelstiltskin ran into the police station. Emma said, "Gold what are you doing here?" He caught his breath, "I think you should come see what your daughter is doing." Directing it toward Regina. They all followed Gold. They arrived at the library. They all walked in and Gold stayed outside, then he trapped them in the library from the outside. Regina was raged, why would Gold this to her, he was like her father he had always had a special interest for Regina. "Gold, I thought we were friends, why did you do this?" Gold frowned he also knew that her cared for Regina. But it had to be done. "I am sorry, an old friend is taking care of business."

Meanwhile back at the vault, Bella ran down the steps and went over to her fathers casket. With a he and a hoe she took the top off, as it fell on the floor and shattered. She held the wand over his body and started to say the words on the scroll. The wand started to shake and glow but she held on tight so she would not drop it and mess this all up. All of the sudden the wand stopped and the world stopped spinning. There was an awkward moment of silence. She started to cry knowing that she had let her father and mother down, tears stroked down her face.

"Gold please let me and Henry out." Gold shook his head. He wanted to let Regina out but he couldn't. His phone began to buzz. It was Bella. "Hello, did it work... Oh... I am so sorry... Okay I will let them out... Meet me back at my shop." Gold hung up on her and turned and used magic to let them out. "Sorry about that. There was a little mix up with things... Well see you later." Regina left them all standing there when she ran after Gold to see what he was up to.

Isabella looked up from her palms, as she began to walk away, something grabbed her wrist. She turned and there she saw her father.

They both walked through the park and talked, "So how is your mother?" Daniel asked the little one. She moved her head around, "She is okay, she misses you." He nodded, "I love her very much. But I want to get to know you." They both walked silently for a couple minutes, "Regina is more than likely worried to death about where you have been. We should head back." She just nodded as they began to walk toward the sheriffs station. She wanted to ask her father so many things but she did not want to push him away. He seemed quiet. They got there and Daniel opened the door for her. She knew what was about to come. Regina would kill her.

Regina was following Gold and she grabbed his arm and he turned. "Do you really know where she is?" He nodded, "She is on her way to the sheriffs station. I sent her that way." Regina did not wait one more second she dashed toward the station.

Daniel looked around the room as everyone looked at him, Snow saw Bella and immediately ran to her and picked her up. Then she looked at Daniel and kept a tight grip on Bella. "Daniel?" Snow asked. Daniels replied, "Yes that is my name do I know you?" Snow glanced at him remembered that he had last saw her and then enchanted forest when she was a little girl. "Oh that is right is most likely do not remember me because the last time you saw me was in the enchanted forest my name is Snow." All the sudden Regina ran into the room and grabbed her daughter right out of snows hands. Then she looked up and saw the love of her life standing right in front of her. "Daniel," she whispered quietly. Then she repeated herself louder. "Yes my love it is me." Daniel said. Regina took no timtime think about it she ran up to him and kissed him on the lips a smile began to form on her face, her eyes began to swell up with tears. She finally had almost everything she wanted. Know she needed her son and father. Then she would kill anyone standing in her way.


	6. The heart is broken but still beating

Regina smiled with joy as an idea came to her head, "Maybe if she just killed all of her problems than, she will have everything she had always wanted, her perfect family. Regina let out a sigh of relieve and grabbed her husband by the wrist and gave her daughter the look meaning it was time to go. "Thank you ." Regina replied as Emma had her jaw dropped not believing what she was really witnessing. Regina and Daniel swung their hands as they all three left the station.

Regina did not get to say one thing as they walked in the door when Daniel had a sudden outburst, "Regina are the things that people are saying, are they true?" Regina gulped and looked down at her daughter. "Of course not, Daniel, you know that Snow White was the cause of your passing." Daniel did not understand her point, "Regina, your mother killed me?" Regina shook her head in disbelief of what she was hearing. "She was just a little girl, who accidentally saw us at the wrong moment, she was scared and had no clue what to do, because you were engaged to the king, she had to tell someone." Regina shook her head, "No Daniel, she broke a promise." Daniel rubbed his mouth and started to pace. Bella reached over and laid her head on her mother's arm. "Regina, I fell in love with a sweet undefeatable woman, who would help others and never hurt a soul." Regina tried to reach out to him but all he did was pull away. She was so speechless and had no idea how to fix this. "Bella, come here." Daniel reached his arms out to his daughter and held her close to him. He turned around and walked away from Regina. "Daniel, wait where are you going?" He turned slightly, "I am taking a little time away to think about things tonight. TIll we meet again I am going to take Bella with me." Regina shook her head, she understood him leaving but he would not take her daughter away from her. "Bella, is not leaving my sight, people are out to kill her and I will not take that chance of her getting harmed." Daniel whispered in Bella's ear, "I will come get you tonight and we will run away together, and you will be mine." Then he kissed her on the forehead and set her down. She ran to Regina's side and he walked out the door.

Regina coddled her all night, in hope that her daughter would choose her when Daniel would tell Regina he did not want to be with her anymore, she knew that is what would happen. Regina grabbed Bella's waist and picked her up and twirled around with her in the air, she had waited forever to see that smile and hear that laugh. They both fell onto the couch. They both laughed and Regina breathed heavily. "Again mommy, again." Bella cheered. She giggled at her cute irresistible daughter. "How about after we eat dinner, mommy is so tired." Bella smiled slightly, "Okay fine." Regina walked into the kitchen, "Mommy, what are we going to eat?" Regina turned and said, "Anything you want baby girl." Bella got a look on her face with excitement, "Can we go eat at granny's?" Regina thought about it, about the dangers, "Baby I don't," She was interrupted, "Please Mommy." Regina finally nodded in agreement.

Regina and Bella walked into the dinner, granny almost choked, but remembered that her favorite customer, Bella, was her. Granny and Red loved Bella so much, everyday after school she would stop by Granny's to say "Hello" to them both, sometimes Granny would give her a free bite to eat. So instead of telling them to get out, she sat them at a booth and gave them two menu's, "I'll have a pecan salad and a hot chocolate with no whipped cream." Regina said. Bella did not even have to look at the menu and Granny said, "The usual?" Bella giggle and nodded. "Chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, or the special s'mores?" Bella took just a second to choose, "S'mores please." Granny nodded and said, "Coming right up." Bella smiled and said, "Thanks Granny." Regina talked to her daughter and finally their food arrived and Granny arrived with the ticket. Regina looked at it as Granny handed it to her. Granny was turning just as Regina said, "Granny this ticket says three dollars and fifty cents. My meal alone costed seven dollars." Granny nodded, "Yeah you only have to pay half of yours and Bella's is free as always." Regina just nodded and handed Granny the money. They both left the dinner and headed home.


	7. Leaving Storybooke

Regina looked behind her when the car stopped in the driveway of her home. Isabella had been awful quiet on the way home. Bella was happily sleeping in the back. Regina smiled at her sleeping child, Bella was her happiness. No matter what Daniel's final decision was, Bella would always be her daughter. She would protect her, from anything that could harm her even a little bit. Regina grabbed her purse and keys then she opened her door and walked to open the back car door. She picked up her little sleeping beauty and help her close as she walked up the sidewalk and unlocked the door she set her keys down on the little black side table when walking through the door. Then she felt Bella move just an inch and rested her petite chin on her shoulder. She could feel her breathing on her neck. Regina walked up the stairs and past the guest bed room, and laid her down on her bed. Regina quickly ran to Bella's room and grabbed some pajamas in case Issy woke up. She walked over and kissed her on the forehead and said, "Night my little angel." Regina walked into her own bathroom and changed.

The next morning she woke up in a different place, it was a room that had a grey ceiling, and wires connected to her forehead and arms, as there was tight clasps around her legs and arms to pin her down. "Hello," a deep voice said from the corner. She knew it had to be the stranger in town. Greg Medall got in a car accident a few days ago. "What do you want?" Greg walked up so she could see his face. "You haven't changed one bit, Regina." She lifted her eyebrows, "Do I know you?" He just chuckled, "Of course you do." She had a confused look on her face. "Oh you may not know me by my alias. I can here several years ago, when I was just a young boy. You bonded with me very fast, my dad and I were staying here in storybrooke, in your house." The look did not disappear from Regina's face, "Fine Regina, Hello my name is Owen." Regina finally understood. "Owen, my my you have grown up alot since I saw you last." Greg just nodded his head, "Where is he?" "Who, Greg?" Regina said sarcastically. "You know who, but in case you forgot his name was Kirk, my father." Regina replied, "Kirk, Kirk? Hum, Doesn't ring a bell." Greg said, "Ahh I bet it doesn't. Oh by the way does your daughter happen to be up for adoption because she it cute, my wife has always wanted a child. In fact I think know they are out getting Ice Cream at a local ice cream parlor." Regina moved trying to jump up and attack Greg. "I swear if you or your friend lay one little finger on my daughter I will kill you if it is the last thing I do." Greg chuckled, "So know the memory is starting to come back I see." Regina just said, "Oh Kirk how could I forget, he is dead." Greg shook his head, "No No you are lying." Regina did not say a word. There was a sudden shake. "Oh I am sorry Regina didn't I tell you, you took everything I had now it is time to return the favor. Goodbye Regina. She suddenly was sat up straight and she saw Henry and Bella both tied up. "Regina, say goodbye to your children because you will never see them again." Regina let the tears flow out Greg tied her mouth up and they heard people coming that way, so greg grabbed Henry and Tamara (Greg's wife) grabbed Bella wrapping her arm around the child. Which really pissed her off, Regina tried to yell. After a couple minutes Emma, Gold, Belle, Baelfire, and the two idiots showed up and quickly untied her. Regina said, "Let's get to the docks, Greg and his friend have Henry and Bella and the last bean." They all gasped and ran toward the docks, Bella and Henry turned around and got one last glimpse of their family. Gold ran although the others stopped, "Bella!" Gold cried as his best friend had been taken from him. They all just stood there in silence. Nothing would ever be the same.


End file.
